tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Twins
"Thomas and the Twins" was first published in 1989. It was written by Christopher Awdry and illustrated by Clive Spong. =Stories= Scrambled Eggs The Fat Controller has to make a weight limit on one of the bridges on the branchline. Thomas exceeds it, so he is sent to Edward's branchline. Edward decides to cheer him up by taking him to meet Bill and Ben, but they only make him cross. Meanwhile, a farmer is taking some dairy to market when his lorry breaks down. He is calling for help when Thomas crashes into the trailer, getting covered in broken eggs. Even though his crew try to clean them off, they are cooked by the heat from Thomas' boiler and are stuck fast. When Thomas finally arrives at Brendam, Bill and Ben tease him more still. What a Picture! After Edward threatens the twins that he won't bring some enthusiasts to see them if they continue teasing Thomas, they start behaving again. On the big day, a ship runs aground and Ben goes to try pull it into deeper waters before the tide goes out. The enthusiasts go to watch, except for a man who continuously takes pictures of Bill. He sets up his camera for the best one yet when Ben's driver comes along asking for help and Bill's driver turns a tap, creating a huge cloud of steam. After helping Ben, Bill and his driver discover the photo lying discarded on the ground, for only Bill's funnel is showing! Trevor Helps Out Trevor is feeling under the weather with some boiler trouble, but is able to saw a fallen tree in a field. Meanwhile, Edward, who is passing by, finds the rails bumpy, and decides to tell the breakdown gang. He forgets, and is returning to Brendam when his last few trucks derail. Edward doesn't realise, but Trevor hears the guard's whsitle and cries out to Edward. As a reward for preventing a potential accident, the Fat Controller arranges for Trevor to be repaired. Down the Drain Near the China Clay Workings is a dip in the land which is often submerged in water from the nearby sea. One wet day, Ben is taking some trucks to Brendam when the strong wind blows a wave into the cab, dousing his fire. His fireman gets Thomas for help, and he pulls Ben away from the water. When Bill is able to return from the Workings a few days, he and Ben make a pact to never tease Thomas again. =Featured characters= * Thomas * Edward * Bill and Ben * Trevor * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Daisy (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Donald and Douglas (mentioned) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) =Goofs= * When Thomas approaches the lorry the sky is dark, but after he collides with the lorry the sky is light. * In "Trevor Helps Out" Edward's last six trucks were said to have been derailed, but in the illustrations only three are. * Bill and Ben are much smaller than they are in Main Line Engines. Category:Railway Series Books